


Holding On To Sunshine

by melliyna



Category: Life
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are each others, messy as it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On To Sunshine

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: life](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+life), [fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fic: drabbles](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+drabbles), [fic: porn battle](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+porn+battle), [pairing: charlie/dani](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+charlie/dani)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: Life: Holding On To Sunshine**_  
**Title:** Holding On To Sunshine   
**Fandom:** Life  
**Pairing:** Charlie/Dani  
**Rating:** R  
**Length:** 207   
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but NBC's.   
**Spoilers:** None explicitly   
**Summary:** They are each others, messy as it is

He is hers, in a complicated way. It's to do with prison, with the way the guy that Charlie might have been - young and carelessly good looking disappeared entirely. The Charlie Crewes who was found guilty isn't the Charlie who she knows emerged.

Beautiful, strong. A shattered young man, who is broken but isn't, not when she thinks about it. There's other things, other ways to describe him this zen boy cop who communicates through fruit and irritates the hell out of her, even when he means the world to her. Maybe especially when he means the world to her.

Her sunshine boy, up against the wall, as she kisses his throat, lets one hand stroke his hair. Marvels at the redness of it, as her other hand ghosts across his chest, tracing his scars. Some of them make her angry, some sick, some just make her smile, because they are hers, theirs. But she knows the story of all of them, because he trusts her enough to let her touch him, hold him. She moans, softly, when he slides fingers, then his tongue inside her, ghosting across her flesh, all care and deliberation.

Dani rides him, on the bed, watches him come, her sunshine boy.


End file.
